


Pierce

by Randy Thrandy (UnshadowedHeart)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Genital Piercing, Kink Meme, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshadowedHeart/pseuds/Randy%20Thrandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin adores to laden his elvenking in bobbles and gems. Knowing it marks him as his own is more than half the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierce

**Author's Note:**

> Filled my own prompt on the kinkmeme:
> 
> _Thorin happens to enjoy adorning his favourite elf with silver and mithril and especially loves when Thranduil will let him embed them in his body._
> 
> _Earrings, nipple piercings, belly buttons, genital piercings, go wild I just want Thrandy decked out in pretty bobbled and Thorin absolutely adoring it._
> 
> _Sex optional but encouraged._
> 
> Original Prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5346.html?thread=11591394#t11591394

Knowing that Thranduil enjoyed being adorned with the jewelry was like an absolute drug to the dwarf. Thorin could think of nothing more unhealthy than his obsession of draping the elvenking in mithril circlets and silver necklaces, pearls and ivory- anything to accentuate that alabaster skin.

He was playing with the silver rings in Thranduil's ears when it clicked for him. As they lay in his bed, in his dark chambers with the drapes closed over his bed he realized what he wanted. He wanted to adorn the elvenking's entire body with those little studs, some rings, anything, so long as they were implanted _in_ him and not just _on_ him. His fingers ached to pierce into the flawless skin and leave it marked with his own brands of iron and silver and mithril. Something that was _his_.

"You seem troubled, Thorin, son of Thrain." Long, thin fingers caressed his beard and white knuckles brushed against his cheek. He glanced down to really _look_ at the elf. He only wanted to put more and more little pieces of jewelry into him the more he saw.

"I want to claim you."

"Then why don't you? You've had no trouble of it before. Why voice these needs now?"

"Not like that." Thorin popped the silver loop from its hook and pulled it from Thranduil's lobe. He dangled it in the elf's face, and he saw a look of pure annoyance on his flawless features. "I want to lay claim to you like another has done, with these loops."

The elvenking chortled. "No one has lain claim to me, prince under the mountain. I can assure you, I pierced them myself with naught but a sewing needle and my healer's hand to guide me." He snatched the silver from Thorin's fingertips and twirled it over his index finger. "The loops were a gift from your grandfather, who thought such a 'stuffy elf' such as myself needed to 'lighten up.' I was surprised he was able to part with such beautiful treasures. Of course…he is much more fond of things _gold_."

Thorin didn't want to speak of his grandfather right then. Already knowing that Thror had been the one to give Thranduil his silver earrings was enough to make his blood boil. It was in a dwarf's nature to be terribly possessive of their belongings, after all.

"Truthfully I had never heard of piercing my body with metal before I'd had these and your grandfather explained their design to me." Thranduil tugged the other loop from his ear and dangled them on his thin fingers. "I enjoy them greatly. Seeing your dwarven women with many more piercings honestly makes me…a little jealous."

"You would like more?" Thorin's calloused hands slid over the elvenking's narrow hip, thumb running over his soft skin. The impossibilities of Thranduil's body only made Thorin's blood run hotter, thinking of all the way he could defile it by putting pretty holes through his flesh.

"Can there be more, beyond my ears? I am not too fond of those piercings through the nose or lips that your dwarven women have, I will admit." Thranduil's smile was coy and alluring. Thorin's throat ran dry as the elf's hand gripped his wrist. "Where could you put them, prince under the mountain?"

"Where wouldn't I put them, elvenking?" Thorin's hand laid out on Thranduil's chest, thumb flicking his pink nipples, making him shiver and mewl softly, lips parted with his tongue curling like a cat's behind his lips. "I'd laden you with gems, across your chest-" He paused to flick the elf's nubs gently once more before he traipsed his hand down to the elvenking's pale navel, fingers gently rubbing around it. "Here, perhaps something to tug on while we consummate our…" What were they even, for that matter? He distracted himself by cupping Thranduil's loins to make him grunt and jolt in place, "Or perhaps something along here? You would look lovely with them."

His eyes met Thranduil's ringed blue ones, feeling sucked into them as he scrambled to grip on tight and not lose himself in the depths. "Would you really do this, Thorin son of Thrain?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He gasped as Thranduil rose and joined their lips, one leg hiked up over his waist and tugging him down. His hands grasped roughly for the elvenking's waist, and then his behind, kneading the soft, supple globes and spreading him apart. "Which would you care for first?"

"Which would you care to give me first?"

Thorin sucked a breath in, finding himself gasping as he groped the elvenking. Something about Thranduil left him wrecked and useless. He couldn't even choose. Thranduil gripped his hand and splayed it along his chest. "Perhaps you should start here, if you can't even decide for yourself."

"I'll need time, to forge them…"

"Of course."

"And you will need time to heal, before we may play with them."

"Time is relative."

"It may hurt."

"I do not feel the cold, you think I would feel a pinprick?"

Thorin's words stuck in his throat. He couldn't fight the urge anymore. "I will have them ready for you, within the week. Would you care to stay in Erebor or return to your kingdom?"

"I will stay, however… For my 'healing' I must return. I am assuming the next time we see each other we will be able to play with them."

\-----

Thorin's hands shook as he looked over the elvenking, draped in jewels and piercings, little bobbles and gems. They had added one or two new piercings every time Thranduil returned for a diplomatic visit. Now everything was perfectly healed, everything could be played with…

"What do you wait for, prince under the mountain?"

"I am admiring." Thorin brushed his finger under the belly button piercing, a little ring with a chain and charms dotted down his midriff along the mithril. "You must promise me never to remove them."

"I believe that would be much more trouble than it is worth."

"Do not tease me, elvenking." He leaned down, their lips joining and Thranduil's hips rising to meet his own. Teasing fingers slid silver rings off of his slender fingers and set them aside for later. Thorin stopped him. "What have I told you about the jewelry?"

"Yes, but this is not of your make, Thorin son of Thrain. I think you would rather see me in trinkets of your own brand." How right he was. Thranduil removed his rings and set them beside his forgotten crown, then fingered the pieces of jewelry still left along his body. All the ones Thorin had set upon him. "Would you care to add more?"

Thorin's words caught in his throat. He forced himself to keep focused, instead splaying Thranduil's milky legs apart. His rough hands swiped over the unmarred skin, feeling the soft flesh of luxury and the thighs that sat upon a throne all day. The softness wasn't something he could put into words.

It took him a moment to realize he hadn't responded.

"No time," he rasped out, pecking up Thranduil's pallid throat and pressing his thumbs against the rings over his nipples. The elvenking gasped as he did so, making him shiver and rustle against him a little harder.

The way Thranduil's legs draped around his waist and pulled him in made him dizzy, staring down at him, donned with all kinds of gems meant to accentuate his flawless flesh. Anything white or silver, anything to go with his flaxen hair and blue eyes, to glimmer along his slender form and make any other elf jealous.

"Pity," Thranduil muttered under his breath as he carded his slender hands through Thorin's mane. Their loins joined together, Thranduil's knees cinching around his waist. "I'd love for there to be more gifts." A laugh lingered along the elvenking's lips. It made Thorin's blood boil over.

"The greedy are not satisfied with only gifts," Thorin murmured against Thranduil's throat, tilting his head up to nip and kiss along his jaw.

"Your grandfather would know something about that."

Thorin's grip on the elf's body tightened and he heard Thranduil's breath hitch up. "I don't want to hear about him right now." He tried to continue on, hoping his lover would take the hint and drop the topic. He tried to focus on the piercings, his gifts to the elvenking, and the gifts to himself. Playing with them was half the fun, after all.

"Your most recent is still sensitive," Thranduil murmured to him, gripping Thorin by the wrist and pushing it down between his legs where Thorin could grasp his shaft and stroke him. The dwarf thumbed the studded ring that threaded through Thranduil's shaft and out the tip. He mewled candidly, head pushing up and back as his legs held tight around Thorin's waist. "You tease me."

"What else could I do?" Thorin breathed out, husky and needy, his hands groping all over. The soot of his palms and fingertips left little smudges all over Thranduil's body. Not enough to truly dirty him, but enough to be visible. Enough for Thorin to notice and enough for Thorin to feel guilty about.

He distracted himself by kissing down the elvenking's chest, mouth latching over the ring and tugging gently with his teeth. He brushed his thumb over the navel piercing and pinched the chain. Nothing was more satisfying than knowing that he was the one who had put those into the elf, knowing he was the one to claim him.

"I would be pleased to see you have one of your own, Thorin son of Thrain," Thranduil chortled under his breath as he grasped Thorin by the balls and slid up around his shaft, thumbing the head. "We could match."

"Tell the truth, elvenking, would you like to match or would you like to feel it inside you?"

"I am not allowed to have both?"

Thranduil looks smug in a way that Thorin shouldn't be attracted to, but _oh_ , he _is_. His loins burn for it, and his chest ached to think that at some point in his life he _didn't_ have Thranduil with him. He swiped the smug look off the elvenking the only way he knew how: with his lips.

He couldn't believe how fast he had entered him, without something to slick his passage and without something to help him ease the path, no preparation beyond his immediate girth. He heard Thranduil gasp and grit his teeth, seeing his face twist up in discomfort and pain.

"Hasty," Thranduil gasped out, his temple touching the top of Thorin's head. Thorin tried to ignore the discomfort in his own loins, the stick of friction and lack of lubrication was making him ache and burn. His hands clutched at the elvenking desperately, bruising his soft flesh.

"You ruin me, elvenking," Thorin whispered as he curled a hand around the elf's shaft, his thumb rolling the piercing in the head. His hand rolled up, pinching the chain of his navel and tugging gently to make Thranduil wail as the metal pulled at his skin. He arched his back up, head rolling back and hips languidly pushing back on Thorin's cock.

"I say it fair that you would ruin me in return, then," Thranduil choked out as he grasped at Thorin's wrist. "The metal may hold fast, prince under the mountain, but my flesh will not." The only words that stayed Thorin's hand. He guided Thorin's hand along his sides, then to his hardened, rosy red arousal. "You must be gentle."

Thorin snorted. The elvenking laughed.

"A foreign notion to you, I know." Thranduil's long fingers curled around his wrist and urged him on. Thorin barely had the consciousness to do so, watching his pale, white hands moved and play him like Dwalin might play his fiddle.

" _Oh_!" Thranduil cried out when Thorin moved within him, stretching his insides and spreading him out with the elvenking's legs cinched tight around his waist, ankles over his head. Thorin could see nothing but the gleaming jewels that heightened Thranduil's immaculate body.

Perhaps it was the piercings, perhaps it was the glittering gems that were embedded in them, Thorin didn't know, Thorin didn't care. He wanted nothing more than to claim Thranduil as his, over and over, until they were both wasted on the sheets and breathless. Thranduil obliged him, clawing at the sheets with one hand and Thorin's back with the other.

Thorin's end came with a roar, spilling his heat int Thranduil and making the elvenking mewl beneath him. He stroked him gently as he stared down with his fingers twitching over the piercing and idly playing with it as he came down from his high. The elf was slow to come, his toes curling behind Thorin's head when he finally did.

"Now no one owns you but me," Thorin mumbled as he brushed their noses together and touched their lips. He thumbed the piercings at Thranduil's chest. Oh yes, Thranduil as his.

The piercings made sure of that.


End file.
